Alia
by TKDgrl
Summary: I wrote this before reading the books. It is a small story about the brother and sister relationship between paul and Alia.


I wrote this before I read the books and decided not to change it because I liked it. So its my version of what should have been a strong brother/sister relationship between Paul and Alia. This is my first Dune fanfiction, and please do not jump down my throat because I did not follow the book.   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
She could hear them. They talked behind her back, calling her a freak, unworthy of her title, an abomination. She wanted to block them out. To force people to leave her alone, but she could not. She was preborn and the sister of the great Muad'dib. Her eyes scanned the desert that she had been forced to always call home. Sometimes she dreamt that she was one of the great worms, free to roam the desert, free of the voices that whispered as she walked by.   
  
  
  
She turned around and walked back into her home. Not even here did she feel safe. She was a burden to the brother that she loved, but she had nowhere else to go. Her mother had abandoned her. Was her mother ashamed of her? Tears beaded in her eyes, but she forced them back. She would not cry for herself, she would not cry at all. She was stronger than that. She could feel the servants watching her. She wanted them to stop.   
  
She heard someone call her name, but she kept walking. She needed to be alone. She could hear Chani still calling her. She sighed. She was never alone. She turned around to greet the person that she had admired and loved like a sister and a mother. Chani had been the only mother figure in her life, but because of the other lives floating in her consciousness she could not see how anyone could be like a mother to her. She had too many inside of her.   
  
"Sorry I was thinking." She lied. Chani saw through her, she always did. Chani lifted an eyebrow. Alia felt herself becoming uncomfortable under Chani's eyes. "What did you need?"  
  
Chani sighed. "You've been so quiet lately. I was only wondering if you wanted to talk."  
  
Alia put on a fake smile. "I'm just tired."  
  
  
  
Chani nodded and then walked away.  
  
Alia walked into her rooms and collapsed in the floor crying. She hated being what she was. An abomination, Preborn and unloved by those around her. Why did she have to be so different from those around her? She pulled herself back together. "Stop being such a baby Alia" She whispered fiercely to herself. Maybe that was the problem. She never had been a baby nor a child. She had always known to much to enjoy the simple pleasures that life was supposed to bring. She sighed and forced herself to get ready for the dinner her brother was hosting that night. Another night of politics. The dinner was to form an alliance with the Fremen tribes that had yet to bend to her brothers wishes.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chani looked into the eyes of her lover. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss before standing up to get ready for the dinner.   
  
  
  
"You need to speak to Alia, Paul. She has withdrawn herself from those around her that care." Chani said as the prepared to leave.  
  
Paul stopped and looked at her. "Alia is fine Chani."   
  
Chani grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "She is dying inside. Their tongues wag more when she is around. She hears all the things that they say about her and you. Just look into her eyes tonight Muad'dib, you will understand the words that I say when you do that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alia looked around at the faces that surrounded her. Her eyes scanned each person as if to find something dark hidden in the depth of their being. Some became uncomfortable under her stare, but most did not even notice. Her eyes met her brother's and she found that she could not turn away. Finally she ripped her eyes away from him and the excused herself from the room.  
  
Paul had seen the depth of the pain the inhabited his sister. Chani was right. Alia was dying inside. His eyes met Chani's and she nodded at him. He quickly made some excuse to leave before following his sister out the door.  
  
He found her in her room. Starring outside at the hungry faces below them. "Why do you follow me Paul?"   
  
  
  
An eyebrow rose. Not everyone could hear him when he entered a room. He smirked. Alia could always tell where he was at.  
  
"I was concerned. I..."  
  
"You mean Chani said that she was worried about me so you came rushing in here." She snapped. " Do not worry about me brother. Worry about Irulan, she is the real danger here."   
  
"That is enough!" His quick temper surprised her and she jerked her head to meet his eyes. "You are my sister. It is not uncommon for a brother to become worried about their sister."   
  
She looked away. Because of their destinies there had always been a wall between them. "It is uncommon for the great Muad'dib to be worried about HIS sister." She said so quietly that he barley heard her. He stood waiting, waiting for her to make the next move. "I hear the Paul. I hear what they say when I pass by them. A freak, a abomination. I'm tired of it, I never chose to be preborn. it was chosen upon me. I belong nowhere."   
  
A single tear escaped from her eyes. Paul quickly closed the distance and stood in front of her. "You belong here Alia. What your future is even I don't know, but I do know that without you I have very little people that I can actually trust behind me. I need you here, Alia. Your my sister, my only blood family left here." 


End file.
